


Garnet's Thicc Thighs

by Omegathyst



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Death via Orgasm, Drabble, Eating out, F/F, Minor Character Death, Sexy Times, Skull Crushing, Thicc Thighs, Thirsty Gems, Thirsty Women, inside joke, trollfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst
Summary: Everyone loves and chases Garnet's thicc thighs, but at what cost?





	Garnet's Thicc Thighs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Horkbajir99](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Horkbajir99).



> Sorry XD

Them thighs be thicc.

Them gems be jelly (or thirsty).

Garnet smirked, no wonder Jasper was so bent out of shape, no wonder Amethyst and Pearl were so desperate to fuse with her all the time.  _Ruby and Sapphire,_ Garnet thought, _are a pair of hot and gorgeous motherfuckers._ No wonder their fusion looks so sexy.

There was a young woman, buried between Garnet's legs, desperately licking away at her shape-shifted snatch. Garnet felt intense waves of pleasure wash through her, as her thighs inevitably crushed the woman's skull in orgasm. Ah, another human dead due to their lust. Pity.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though Amethyst is my favorite, this wouldn't be a terrible way to die. Not at all XD


End file.
